The Ties That Bind Fathers and Sons
by Theresa F
Summary: The Gibbs/Abby Shippers Forum 2014 Hiatus Drabbles - Week 9: PROMPT: TIE. Slight spoiler for episodes "Swan Song" and "Honor thy Father"... Abby looks back at what brought her and Gibbs together and how they face tragedy with the love they have for eachother.


It was early way too early, but Abby was not able to sleep. So she just sat quietly watching Gibbs, her Jethro while he slept; actually he wouldn't have been sleeping if not for Abby sneaking a crushed sleeping pill in his tea that night. He needed the sleep badly, for he had buried his emotions over their loss and focused too hard on the case and he had not slept. It had been a tough for them since the call that had brought so much loss and angst; the news that Jackson died of a stroke. Abby had seen the pain, loss and confusion in his eyes even if he staid stoic, Abby herself couldn't hold back the emotions and broke down in his arms after he had told her and he just held her tightly until she could not cry anymore.

Abby now thought back to that night that had changed their relationship from friendship to lovers and now to partners for life. It was the night after Mike Franks' funeral, Gibbs had stayed strong for the team and worked hard to bring down Jonas Cobb, the man who had killed Gibbs mentor and surrogate father; robbing Gibbs, Leyla, Amira and yes even Abby the precious few months Mike had left.

* * *

Gibbs didn't really want to deal with anyone afterwards and went straight back to his house after giving his regards to Leyla and Amira. It was late when Abby finally made her way into Gibbs house after being dropped off by Tony earlier. She changed her clothes, had a bit to eat and the whole time thought about Gibbs and worried. She needed to see him, hug him so after pacing around her apartment for a while she decided to go to check on Gibbs. Once she arrived the only light on in the house was the basement. She knew he was probably deep inside a bourbon bottle, however, she was hurting too, and needed her best friends comfort even though he was drunk. She never expected what would end up happening that night. She slowly made her way down the stairs to the basement and saw him just sitting on the floor as she expected an almost empty bottle of bourbon in his hands, he was still in his suit pants from the funeral his feet were bare and just a plain white t-shirt untucked, he looked so lost.

Abby softly asked "Gibbs how long have you been sitting there and how full was that bottle when you started?"

He looked up at her with such sad red eyes and responded "I don't know, I came home went up to change never quite finished" as he raised his arms to display how he looked "got this far and made my way down here cause I needed a drink" he then looked about the room with confusion in his face then looked back up at Abby "actually this is the second bottle" he lifted it and used it to point to the empty one that was smashed against the wall just behind him "that one was about half full when I started and look here this one is just about finished."

As he raised the bottle to his lips Abby dashed over and grabbed it out of his hand before he could take a drink "I really don't think you need any more right now Gibbs, how about we go upstairs and make some coffee and talk for a while. I know I need my friend right now and you look like you need me to.

"He tried to grab the bottle back but fell over sideways in his attempt to grab it then in anger yelled at Abby sarcastically as he righted himself to a seated position again "ABBY… GIVE THAT BACK NOW! I don't need anything but what's in that damn bottle right now, I don't need you or anyone so give it here and go find someone else to BOO-HOO too!"

In her pain and disbelief at how he was treating her she slapped him hard across the face. Gibbs flew backwards from the force and in shock onto the broken bottle behind him and let out a whine of pain as some of glass pricked his back.

Abby dropped down quickly with fear "Gibbs I'm so sorry!" and pulled him off the glass into her arms as she looks over his shoulder at his back. She gasped in panic at the small spots of blood that started to show on his shirt. Gibbs face was pressed against one of Abby's breasts and he closed his eyes and deeply breathed in her scent and in an instant nothing else mattered to him other than the women holding him tight. He reached up, grabbed her shoulders and pulled her off him just a bit and looked into her beautiful sympathetic green eyes, she protested at it but that stopped when he then captured her mouth with his. Abby fought a little at first, but then gave into her desire as well; at that point all the love for the man had changed from friend to so, so much more.

By the time the sun started to rise they had made love once on the basement floor till the cuts on Gibbs back were too much for Abby to deal with anymore, so they made their way upstairs to his bedroom were first Abby cleaned and bandaged several small cuts on Gibbs back. Then they made love again and again till they were totally exhausted and found a peaceful slumber in each other's arms. They both finally awoke just before noon soar and a little unsure of what would come next in their lives. However, a couple of months later the decision had been made for them when Abby told Gibbs that she was pregnant and she knew that he was the father because Gibbs had been the only man she had been with in a long time. Up to this point they had kept their normal friendship persona at work yet ended up in bed together several times a week when cases permitting.

Once they found they were expecting and even with Abby's stance on marriage Gibbs was a gentleman and only knew to do the right thing and asked her to marry him with a beautiful specially made ring he had gotten just for her originally just because but now became even more important in its meaning for him and he hoped for her. Abby was hesitant at the question and got down on the floor in front of Gibbs trying first to figure out how to let him down, but she took a second look at his face and then the ring, at that moment she felt that if there would be any one man in the world she would marry and that she knew it would work with would be her best friend, a loyal, devoted and trustworthy person… SO she said yes!

They took that weekend off and went to Stillwater making sure Jackson was the first to know, he was a bit surprised at the situation, but happy that his son was happy and in love again, hoping that this would finally be the one that would last his lifetime and he knew it would. Abby had in so many ways reminded Jackson of Shannon. While in Stillwater Abby called Luca giving him the news and he was totally thrown by it, never thinking his sister would ever marry or have children since she was a total workaholic, but he was overwhelmingly happy knowing his sister wouldn't be alone anymore and that she was so happy.

Then that Monday morning, Gibbs and Abby first went to see Vance and explained to him the situation and also changing Abby's address to Gibbs home since they had decided to have her move in and prepare "their" home for their soon to be family. Vance had never expected and felt like he got hit with a sucker punch, but he was happy for them as long as it did not affect their work, however, since he had no clue about the relationship and it had been going on for almost two months he knew all would work out. Then that afternoon, Gibbs called the whole team down to autopsy even including Palmer. As they told everyone, Abby pulled the engagement ring out of her pocket and slid it on her finger as everyone watch her do so with excitement. Everyone other than Ducky were totally taken by surprise, however, Ducky had caught on to a change between his two friends several weeks back. Once the shock wore off it was round after round of hugs, handshakes and congratulations… And of course lots of questions on how and when.

* * *

Abby smiled at remembering all that had happened in such a short time 3 years ago, it was such a happy time that had helped overshadow the loss of Mike and helped everyone even Leyla and Amira to heal. However, now another loss one of the most important people in Gibbs and Abby's life; Jackson was gone and it hurt so much more since they were a family and it hurt to know that the children would not have their Grandfather anymore to sneak them candy, tell them war stories and about their father when he was young to walk them around Stillwater with pride, all she could do is hope that with an effort that they would not forget Jackson a man Abby had come to love so much.

Later that morning, Gibbs waited impatiently at the door of his father's house dressed in his finest suit to honor his father when he called up "Abby, boys come on I want to get there early!"

"We're coming hold on I'm fixing theirs ties, remember even though you showed them how to do it, they are only 2 ½ and really can't do it themselves" Abby yelled back as she bent down to her two little boys redoing their ties properly and combing their jet black hair as their smiling blue eyes looked happily at her. She knew Gibbs wanted to be early so to have one last bit of time alone with his father to say goodbye with just his boys.

The two boys ran down the stairs yelling for their father as he caught them when they jumped in his arms from the staircase with Abby walking behind laughing at the sight. However, under both of their smiles they knew their boys didn't quite understand what was going on and had just been asking where Grandpa was last night wanting to kiss him Goodnight and hear a story from him! This made Abby's eyes sting with her unshed tears, but she never let her smile fade for her boys.

Gibbs put the boys down and stood up to look at Abby and with his hands told her how much he loved her. She stepped forward and straightened his tie and kissed him softly then put her lips to his ear and said softly "I love you more than you know Jethro and I'm here for you!" Gibbs took her hand and gave it a tight squeeze of acknowledgment.

* * *

At the graveside surrounded by their not so orthodox family, a few of Jackson's closest friends and some old war buddies it was a solemn small gathering with all the honors for a war hero. All eyes kept drifting to Gibbs now and then to just give quit support. The two little boys fidgeted a little bit with every squeeze of their mother's hand they would calm down. As they came to almost the end of the ceremony Gibbs leaned down and called softly to the two little boys still not sure what was going on that were holding their Mother's hands over to him "Jackson, Michael come here boys" And he lifts them in his arms and Abby then wrapped her arm around his waist; with Taps playing softly on the breeze his father's Flag was brought over to them. Gibbs softly told his sons to both take hold of the Flag for their Grandpa. The boys smiled and did as their father asked, still smiling big smiles and thanking the young Airman that handed the Flag off to them; he also smiled back at the two little boys in their father's arms and patted both boys on the head then backed up and saluted Gibbs, Abby and the boys!


End file.
